Spyro: Synthetic Assault
by AxeO'War
Summary: Spyro's adventures continue with the arrival of a strange dragon in the Artisans throwing the purple dragon's life upside down. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, Spyro is kidnapped by the Space Pirates and experimented on. He now has only hours to defeat the pirates before he is turned into a Synthetic dragon.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Jaaruki

Chapter 1: Enter Jaaruki

T'was a time of peace and adventures for the great purple hero, Spyro the dragon. The young one grew up from an adventurous juvenile dragon to an adolescent with an attitude. Countless adventures brought him to distant lands and various realms beyond his wildest imaginations. But there was one place he has yet to see. The celestial body above his home.

One night of stargazing, Spyro sat on the grassy field of the Dragon's Artisan looking at the stars to take in their beauties and majestic wonders, and yet they all seem so small. "Gee Sparx, what if we can fly into space one day. Huh?" exclaimed the boisterous dragon to the dragonfly friend who has been his eternal companion. "Yeah yeah, sounds cool and all, but really what's out there to explore?" Sparx buzzed to Spyro in skepticism.

"I dunno, but that's why it'd be something cool. Besides, we could always go talk to the Professor, maybe he'll fix up one of those old Flying Saucers and we can use that," Spyro said.

"You're a go getter Spyro, you know that? Who knows maybe we'll find something interesting up there. But don't 'cha forget, Hunter and Bianca's wedding is coming soon later this week." The Dragonfly buzzed back to Spyro as the purple dragon nodded to his friend before the two went back home to the Artisan for their sleep. But as Spyro unfold his wings and took off, flapping his wings to gain some start up momentums and flew back to his home, something caught his eyes.

A gleaming, shiny object falling from the stars above down to Earth, "Oh look a shooting star! Make a wish!" Spyro exclaimed upon seeing the shooting star streaking overhead in the night sky. But as he closed his eyes and made a wish in his head, a twist was taking place with the shooting star that he saw.

Suddenly he felt that the light of that star was glowing brighter and brighter, followed by an intense heat that was spiking up, not within him, but outside. He opened his eyes slowly to take a peek at the source and gasped in shock to see the so called "Shooting Star" was crashing down to the ground. Its silhouette grew larger and larger, revealing itself to be a spherical object of sort.

"Hit the deck!" Spyro shouted as he and Sparx got out of the way, narrowly avoiding the object crashing into the ground.

The object streaked past Spyro and Sparx, narrowly missing them by a margin as it crashed down into the open fields outside of the Artisan's proper. Much to Spyro's awe and perhaps some shock in his own mind, he saw the object exploding somewhat and intense heat emitting from the object with a earthen trench dug up by the crash landing.

After seeing this, Spyro's thought was to approach it and see for himself what was it, of course it was cut off by the voice of the Dragons in the Artisans calling each other about the crash landed object the tremor left behind. "My paintings! They're everywhere oh no!" Screamed one of the dragon, "There goes my studio's hard work! Catastrophe!" Another bemoaned the losses of his establishment leaving Spyro with a moment of difficult choice. Either go help his fellow dragons or explore the object. "So what do we do? What do we do Spyro? We can't just leave them in their mess like that?" Sparx buzzed to Spyro urgently while he glanced back and forth at the Artisans and the object that crash landed nearby.

Spyro glanced back and forth before sighing out, he glide down to the Artisans and began to help cleaning up, as he was helping, the other dragons Nestor found Spyro and grabbed him by his wrist and held him up gently. "Spyro where were you? You're supposed to be in bed! You can't just keep on running out this late at night you know?" He scolded the teenager, despite the fact Spyro had grown up and was capable of taking care of himself, Nestor still viewed him like a juvenile because of his personality.

"Uh-oh...hey Nestor...I was just...you know coming back from my...evening flight...you know?" Spyro sheepishly answered Nestor with a nervous grin on his face seeing that there was little to no way out of the matter, especially with Nestor. "You're grounded Spyro, from now on, you're not leaving after dark without an adult like me to supervise you. Got that?" He sternly assert himself to Spyro, the purple dragon with gold horns sighed out defeatedly before reluctantly went back to his home in the artisans to sleep.

But while Spyro was turning in for the night, out by the crash site, a mysterious creature was emerging out of it. A metallic door slide open to the side and out came what appeared to be a dragon like creature as it skulked around the crash site. For a moment it didn't do anything but glanced back and forth for a moment before on its back, a pair of bat like wings unfolded as it began to flap, however as it began to flap, electrical sparks flew out of the joints on the wings, forcing it to relegate its mobility to that of a lizard and scurry away on all fours.

[hr]

The next morning came with Spyro yawning and stretching out under a tree near the castle of the Artisan as he did, he became eager and excited even to get out adventuring again. Even more so than before. As the other dragons were busy discussing with each other about the recent event and the out of place tremor the night before, Spyro found his opportunities was now. He unfolded his wings and made a running start taking off from a ramp and flying into the air before looking over his shoulders to see if there was anyone following him. Beside Sparx, he was thankfully spare of anyone following him.

"Alright then, time to see what crash landed here yesterday. Probably something cool, maybe it will give me an idea of what's out there." Said Spyro as he flew to the Western edge of the Artisans, reaching out into the rolling fields where the flocks of sheeps were grazing the grasses, he saw the crash landed object and excitedly glide down to see it. As he leveled himself and lowered his altitude, he put his legs forth to brace himself for landing.

The young purple dragon made some scampering as he landed at such fast pace before walking towards the object. "Whoa...look at that Spyro, that's no shooting star that's a ping pong ball...in Spaaace!" Sparx exclaimed to Spyro in buzzing. The object was a spherical craft with silver chrome surface. It was like a reflective mirror that allowed Spyro to see his own reflection. As he came close he saw a hatch had opened and whatever was inside had left the spacious cabin.

For a moment Spyro's curiosity grew intensely seeing that indeed something alien might have been here, and the fact that it might still be on the planet caused him to ever more excited by the prospect. His eyes seemed to be seeing money bills at this point as his mind trail off at the thought of catching the alien and bring it to the Artisans for all to see.

It could be an alien squid like creature, or perhaps a gigantic arachnid monster or just about anything. As Spyro took a step back, he however found something off about this alien, he glanced down on the ground, seeing a trail of footprints all of which were heavy indents on the ground, indicating a lifeform of immense physical power to have left them behind.

What caught his attention further was the fact that the footprints were similar to...dragon's feet. Three claws protruding forward with one to the side like a thumb. The length of the claws also suggest a creature built for combat. "Hey this is no aliens, somebody is messing with me here. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Said Spyro as he began to follow the footprints to find the exact culprits.

"You sure? These DID come from the ship," Sparx pointed out.

Spyro looked back at the ship again for one last minute before looking down at the footprints, he started to doubt his own judgement, as he felt that something didn't add up. If it was a dragon then where did he or she get the craft? And who made the craft for what purpose other than an elaborate prank? "Then again...this might be shape shifting monster Sparx! We can't trust anyone until we found out what this monster is!" Spyro exclaimed in half panic and excitement as he pounced up and down in the flurry. He then followed the footprints to see where it led to.

[hr]

Back in the Artisans while the other dragons were busy discussing with one another about the tremors and cleaning up the messes it left behind, in the Hedgerow Garden near a portal, a dragon was sitting in the center of the garden with what appeared to be tools set on the ground. The dragon's appearance didn't seem fleshy or leather like at all, it was rather synthetic and smooth like skin but clearly Bio-Mechanical in aesthetic.

The dragon's overall color was a navy blue with dark cyan stomach area. He was on his knees with his wings folded over his shoulder as he began to repair the joints of the flaps. The dragon's head had a pair of long metal horns protruding backward with a shiny chrome layer suggesting it was coated by something. On his body and especially the back of his neck, the dragon had various plugs, outlets and ports for wires to connect into him, driving the point home of his exact nature. But while he was busy with repairing himself, Spyro was busy following the trail he left behind towards the garden.

Spyro was hot on the trail, and soon found himself going deeper into the hedge garden. When he soon found the source, he was a little surprised to find an odd looking dragon...who seemed to be fiddling with tools on their own body. Spyro peaked his head up over the hedge a bit more, seeing that the dragon was about his height if his guess was correct. But the odd part was the dragon's bio-mechanical appearance. His body was shiny like metal but smooth and flexible like real flesh with various ports, outlets and plugs on his body for wires and cables.

As the dragon was about done with repairing his wings, he picked up his tools and placed them inside what appeared to be his left thigh, a compartment opened up on his left thigh, revealing a tool box where he deposited his equipment inside before the compartment closed up and seal itself tightly. The dragon however soon froze in place and quickly glanced behind him, seeing Spyro was spying on him probably startled him. He quickly took off with his wings flapping to take off, flying away from the garden. "Oh no you don't!" Spyro quickly give chase flying after the strange dragon.

"He's persistent...I have to shake him off." The bio mechanical dragon thought as he glide around the Artisan, narrowly dodging the various castle towers and occasional dragons flying about in the area. Spyro following him closely, seeing how he was able to make graceful, if not far too precise maneuvers, folding and unfolding his wings at just the right moment to slip through narrow spaces before making a dive towards the nearest portal he saw. "You won't get away from me, I got ya this time!" Spyro then pounced on the Bio Mechanical dragon's back, causing him to lose control of his flight as the two fell into the portal connecting the Dragon's Realm to Avalar.

The Adventure Begins…

In Avalar's Summer Forest, Elora the Faun was wandering about in the garden and meadows of the splendidly built Forest. But as she was walking about near the portal to the Dragon Realm, she saw two figures falling out of the portals slamming on the ground of the garden. She gasped hearing the violent sound and the tremor caused by the landing, the Faun ran over to the nearest tree to compose herself and looked at what was happening.

To her amazement and confusion, she saw Spyro struggling to keep what appeared to be a strange dragon pinned on the ground while the other was trying to throw Spyro off his back. "Uh...Spyro...what's going on there?" Elora asked hesitantly as she came out from the tree she was hiding behind, her voice caught Spyro's ears by surprise.

"Oh, hey Elora. I was just chasing after this guy. He came out of this thing that fell out of the sky," Spyro said.

But unfortunately for Spyro, he was distracted by Elora as the Bio Mechanical dragon pushed him off of him with both legs before scrambling away from the two. Much to Elora's profound confusion, the Bio Mechanical dragon was able to run away on his hind legs similar to Hunter and most residents of her realm. The only thought on her mind now was to assist Spyro, she ran over to him and pushed him up from behind before he was on all fours again. "Are you alright Spyro? Who or what was that?" The Faun asked him.

"I honestly don't know," Spyro admitted. "But I intend to find out. Thanks again for the help Elora," he said, before getting ready to run off.

"No problem. Oh, and while you're here, why not say hi to Hunter and Bianca. They're almost done with the wedding preparations, and where they're planning to spend their honeymoon," Elora said.

"Right, I'll be sure to give them a visit," Spyro nodded before running off.

As he ran off into the Summer Forest, his first thought was obviously "Now where did he go?" He asked himself pondering the possible locations a strange alien dragon like what he saw would hide in. Spyro then picked up from where he left off, following the trail of footprints left behind by the Bio Mechanical dragon. "Let's see now, where would he be." Said Spyro as he began to instinctively sniffing the footprints to pick up the scents and track him easier.

Surprisingly enough, Spyro's dragon nose picked up the scent of latex, metal like substance that were sterilized and probably came out of a lab somewhere. "Ugh! Why can't he put on some perfume or colognes before landing?" Spyro gagged before continuing his search. While Spyro was searching, for him the Bio Mechanical dragon was taking a moment to catch his proverbial breath as he sighed out, he sat down on the top of a castle overlooking a marble covered pool.

At the edge of the pool, he saw a cheetah and next to the feline was a bunny with creamy tanned fur the two seems to be gushing over something as the bunny was apparently giddy about it. He zoomed his vision in on the two, from his eyes, laser rays invisible to the naked eyes projected out to them as his ears began to pick up on their words, queueing him in on their conversation.

"Then we'll have the doves flying over the arch with Spyro spreading the rice around." Hunter said to Bianca with a glee on his face. "Awww that's the greatest thing ever! I think we're gonna have the best day of our lives, maybe we can have Elora as the bridesmaid and Professor as your best man. Or maybe Spyro can do it." Bianca bursted into laughter with Hunter as the two kissed each other's lips repeatedly, it didn't take Spyro long for him to run into the two with his face stuck on the ground sniffing for the Bio Mechanical Dragon's scent. "Oh hey Spyro! Surprise seeing you here, Hunter and I were just going over our Wedding details and thought maybe you can be Hunter's best man. What do you think?" Bianca asked Spyro excitedly, catching his attention for a moment. The Bio Mechanical Dragon sighed out in annoyance seeing the purple dragon again being so persistent on his chase.

"Well...I don't mind doing the rice thing and I'm flattered you'd think of having me be the best man, but...I dunno," Spyro admitted. As for what I was doing...did either of you happen to see this metal looking dragon come by here?"

Hunter and Bianca were both caught off guard as they made a simultaneous "huh?" double take at Spyro's question. "Uh no...we didn't see anything?" Hunter replied to Spyro utterly lost for words as to what he was looking for. "But uh...Spyro listen, if we uh...see anything weird we'll call you. On other news I heard that the professor just got himself a new observatory. He said he saw some weird objects flying in space the other day." Said Hunter with a shrug to Spyro. All the while, the Bio Mechanical dragon knew he needed to get away from Spyro as quickly as possible before he was caught.

"Really? What could they be I wonder…" The purple dragon remarked raising an eyebrow interested by the finding. But as soon as he turned his head towards the castle, he saw the sight of the Bio Mechanical Dragon lurching and ready to take off. "There he is!" Spyro excitedly shouted as he pounced up and flew towards the dragon slamming his head into his torso, throwing him off balance and down on the ground.

"You can't get away from me now!" He declared as the mechanical reptile got up to his feet and ready himself to fight. "I'm not here to fight, but if I must, then so be it." The dragon replied to Spyro, the purple dragon heard the voice being rather synthetic, artificial like a voice box than a unique voice of his own.

The Bio Mechanical dragon then threw himself into the air, ramming Spyro with his head pushing the purple dragon flying upwards before crashing down on the ground. Hunter and Bianca gasped seeing this as they ran for cover away from the two. The cyber dragon then hovered over Spyro preparing to strike another blow if necessary as his mouth was preparing to breath fire. "Had enough?" He taunted Spyro.

"Not even close," Spyro smirked, before countering with his own fire. The flame reached up to the Bio Mechanical dragon, forcing him to hold up both hands to shield himself from the flame and its intense heat. As he was holding back the flame, his mouth was charging up, preparing to unleash a breath of what appeared to be black flame. He then lowered his hands and fired his breath attack at Spyro, forcing him back and throw him into the lake, splashing water everywhere. Some fell on Hunter's fur, causing him to shiver and caught a cold in the process.

"What do you want with me? I have nothing to offer, not even what you would consider money or valuables. Leave me alone!" The hostile dragon roared to Spyro, frustrated and reluctant to fight him as he then used his tail to slam Spyro on his side, more as a bludgeon than fatal blow to his body.

Spyro went flying, but quickly righted himself in mid-air, before flying straight for the dragon, ramming into him with his horns. Jaaruki grunted out in surprised as he felt Spyro's horn punctured his chest, throwing him backward in the process and slammed into the castle wall. Spyro in turn felt dizzying and nauseating due to the impact and the immense physical fortitude the Bio Mechanical dragon had.

"You two please stop fighting! What did he do to make you chase him and battle him Spyro? And look what you did to Hunter he caught a cold!" Bianca pulled Hunter over showing him shaking and his teeth were clanging at one another. "There there Hunter, you poor kitty cat, don't worry. Everything's will be a Okay." Said Bianca in a loving and compassionate tone as she stroke him by his arm and held him close to her.

His sneezing seems to be the indication for Spyro that perhaps his excitement for adventures and fighting had gotten the better of him. "You managed to actually damaged my Napalm launcher system...I will need time and space to repair this." Said the Bio Mechanical Dragon in a more annoyed tone to Spyro as he stood up slowly showing that he was about Spyro's height.

His horns however made him slightly taller by comparison. Spyro looked again at the chest section of the cyber dragon, there were two holes on his chest where Spyro's horns impacted with the torso section being bent inward. A moment of hesitation and regret came to his mind as Spyro looked at the Bio Mechanical Dragon and hesitated for a moment, he would then let out a nervous smirk, an embarrassed glee more like as he voiced his apologies.

"S-sorry about that. I didn't know that...well uh…" He stuttered a bit before the Bio Mechanical Dragon replied sternly. "You wished to battle me and now you have had your thirst for battles satisfied. I believe you owe me something since the damages won't fix itself entirely." The cyber dragon stated to Spyro.

"Well…" Spyro started, before an idea popped into his head. "We could go see the Professor. He's got all sorts of tools and equipment. I'll bet he can help get you fixed," Spyro said.

The bio mechanical dragon huffed out hearing this, however once he took another look down at his chest again, he knew that accepting help never hurt anyone. "Very well, but no tricks." He remarked tersely to Spyro before following the purple dragon to find the Professor he mentioned. Spyro would then lead the Bio Mechanical dragon with him back to the Dragon's Realm, as the two exited the portal back to the place, Spyro was immediately greeted by the sight of Nestor disapprovingly looking at him for running away again.

The rather large and beefy dragon huffed out at him, snorting smoke from his nose before crossing his arms. "Spyro, where have you been? Perhaps you would like to explain to me why in the sudden you just took off and chase something?" He asked Spyro sternly before gasping seeing the dragon that was following Spyro coming out of the portal. "Look out Spyro! Get behind me!" He hastily assumed position ready to fight the Bio Mechanical dragon out of suspicion. "Gah! No Nestor don't! He's not hostile to anyone, it's my fault for picking a fight with him!" Said Spyro in a hasty bid to prevent conflict from erupting.

"What? Spyro? What is going on here? Can't you see that he's not...normal? What is this thing?" Nestor asked confusedly to Spyro all the while the Cyber dragon sighed out disapprovingly, rolling his eyes in the process as if to show his apparent distaste for being referred to as a "Thing".

"He's a dragon I met earlier. He fell out of the sky, and well...he's a bit banged up. I figured the professor might be able to help him," Spyro said.

"Yes...banged up...thanks to the purple one here." The bio mechanical dragon snarked at Spyro darting his judging eyes towards the purple dragon before hearing Spyro chuckling nervously. Nestor was looking at Spyro and inspecting the synthetic beast with interest. The elder dragon lifted the strange dragon up by his forelegs and saw the punctured holes on his chest.

"Oh dear, it's a fortunate thing that you didn't die with those penetrations. Not to worry, I'm sure the Professor can at least fix this. If your body has the same gizmo as his." Said Nestor as he put the Bio Mechanical dragon letting him continuing to walk with Spyro but always keeping close behind to keep watch on them. As they passed through the Artisans, the trio drew the curious attention from the inhabitants there.

"Don't mind them. They're just not used to seeing something like you," Spyro said simply.

"They don't seem to have much in the way of technology either." Said the Cyber dragon as he followed Spyro towards the Professor's lab. The mole Professor himself seems to have a massive makeover with his lab being outfitted with an observatory built up from a castle tower with a periscope to look into the star.

The mole himself was seen on the top of the tower looking into the periscope noting the stars and the various celestial bodies and items of interests. "Hey Professor! We got someone here to meet you! It's kinda of an important thing!" Spyro called up to him from the bottom, catching his attention. He looked down and gasped in sudden shock.

"Great Scott! Give me a minute Spyro I'm coming down!" The Professor shouted down the tower before catching the elevator down to the entrance of the tower. Spyro and his cybernetic dragon companion heard the sound of various locks being flipped and turned, the door opened up with the Professor gasping and gushing over the cyber dragon the most. "My goodness Spyro, what is this? Where did you get it? I may be a mole, but my vision becomes perfect 20/20 when advanced technology is near!" The mole professor exclaimed as he inspected the cyber dragon.

"Hey uh I didn't get your name, do you have one by the way?" Spyro asked in a more friendly tone to the grumpy synthetic lifeform as he reluctantly sighed out to Spyro before answering. "Unit XXI Type 893 Jaaruki. Or Jaaruki for short if you prefer." Said the questionee with a sigh as he felt the Professor grappled on his leg and was soon seen hanging on his neck in uncontrollable excitement. "I would be grateful if you please contain your excitement before my body and technological aspects." Said Jaaruki to the Professor.

"Oh yes, my apologies Jaaruki, ahem, now if you please just sit down and relax, allow me to see if I can repair the damages done to your body." Said the Professor as he directed Jaaruki over to the table where the synthetic dragon lie down on his back to let the Professor repair him. His HUD showed that the tower was around 30 meters high and 50 meters wide with his digital measurement instruments working in a few seconds and he got the results displayed on his vision.

"So Professor...how long have you been here?" He asked before feeling the Professor prodding his chest with a stick, apparently to test the depth of penetration and how thick Jaaruki's chest was. "Oh I've been here for quite some times now, a few years ago, Spyro came and rescued me and my companions from the terrifying Ripto." Said Professor as opened a tool box full of equipment and tools for heavy mechanical duties, the instruments were so shiny, their reflection went up to his eyes. "Most interesting, I saw you have a telescope as well on the roof of this tower." Said Jaaruki as he soon let out a yelp with his head jerked upward from a sensation he felt, the Professor was now removing from the screwdrivers and nuts of Jaaruki's chest plate.

"Why yes. I have been using it to study the stars above, the Celestial bodies these days seems to have a number of interesting activities. Such as a massive dark object orbiting the planet around the asteroid belt." The Professor stated to him. Hearing this Jaaruki's optics began to dial as if they were opening wide in shock of the statement, he soon heaved his chest up and down causing Spyro to grow concern a bit by how sensations and feelings work for the synthetic dragon. "You mean...you saw...it!? The space pirate's ship?" He asked the mole with a grunt.

"Pirates? Oooooh oooooh! Do they have lots of treasures on board? Gems, golds, diamonds? Huh? Huh? Any of that goodies?" Spyro asked excitingly to Jaaruki as he listened in anxiously wanting to know more about the subject. Jaaruki instead sighed out. "No Spyro...they don't have those, but they used to have something of valuable. Me." His remark caught Spyro and the Professor off-guard with Spyro being the one that got hit hardest as his expression turned into a stunned one.

"Wait what? Why would you run away then? They t-treasure you right?" He asked confusedly to him as Jaaruki sighed out to Spyro. "They don't. I was traveling in space searching for something, a planet to survey. Then they captured me on their ship and intend to reprogram me against my will. So I broke out and ran as fast as I could. Spyro, why do you seem to have the odd desire to collect gems?" Jaaruki asked awkwardly to Spyro.

"Uh...cause dragons like to collect those kinds of things?" Spyro answered as if it were obvious. "Its kinda our nature to like to collect and horde stuff like this. Everyone's got some stashed away."

Jaaruki huffed out hearing this as he was not sure how to think on that, though he may look like a dragon but he was in no way a true dragon like Spyro. This gave Spyro great curiosity as he attempted to find some similarities between him and Jaaruki. "Don't you collect gems and horde things in your place as well? I mean wherever you came from that is. You are a dragon aren't you?" He asked Jaaruki only to hear a robotic sigh and a mechanical groaned as the doctor continued his work repairing the cybernetic components.

"I am not a Dragon. I am an AI, programmed and crafted for a purpose of exploration and surveys. The Dragon that you see here is my body, a mechanical frame for me to interact and go about as I please." Said Jaaruki as he groaned out one last time before seeing his chest plates being secured into place. "That was a lot more difficult than I thought, so far I have managed to do a temporary repair work on your body's component. Some of the misplaced wires and muscle fibers are secured in place now, but try not to get into much if any combat for now."

Jaaruki then proceeded to try and get up to his feet and walk about, his stance seem to suggest that he was still having difficulties adjusting to the damages that was inflicted on him. The repair seems to have restored some speed and mobility to him but he wouldn't exercise his body or push it too far. "Thank you Professor...Professor? That's your name I guess?" Jaaruki asked awkwardly noticing that the mole's name was never disclosed at any point. "You're most welcome, feel free to come and see me if you need anything. I am interested in learning more from you as well."

Jaaruki and Spyro would then exit the Professor's home as the two were now free to walk about in the Artisans, however one thing was still permeating in Jaaruki's mind and Spyro's own, how would the cybernetic dragon fit into the place, the other dragons of the Artisans were looking at Spyro and Jaaruki with concerns, they kept their distances as the two walked out. "So Spyro, I suppose you have a home or shelter somewhere?" Jaaruki asked Spyro looking around trying to get a better view of the Artisans.

"Yeah I have a home, it's not like I sleep under a tree's shades everyday and night. But that is kinda refreshing to be honest. Come on let me show you." Spyro would then excitedly make a running start before Jaaruki before taking off into the air, he flew around the Artisans leading Jaaruki, who in turn took off in a more graceful manner with his wings stretching out and his hind legs extended to the straightest as they can be.

Spyro heard a humming sound coming from Jaaruki as the purple dragon saw that the cybernetic dragon's wings emit a sort of anti gravity field lifting him up to high altitude. "Whoa that's cool! You can do that?" Jaaruki nodded to Spyro noting his excitement. "Yes I can, you seem to be rather interested in me." Said Jaaruki with a robotic voice, not aware of the double meaning he might have implied to Spyro. Spyro in turn blushed brightly red and blistered around flailing before regaining his composure. "Uhh...well...uhhh you see...the thing is...well I think you're...pretty exotic I think?" Spyro smirked nervously trying to wrap his mind around what he had just said while Jaaruki remained oblivious to what he just did.

Once they were finally at Spyro's home, Jaaruki found that it was a castle tower like many others in the Artisans Realm, as the two set down on the balcony, Jaaruki saw inside was a common room for Spyro where he stashed endless amount of gems he had collected over the years throughout his adventures. Not only that but the lack of furniture due to the amount of gems suggest that he slept in the room as well. "You live and sleep here Spyro? How do you maintain your own hygiene and maintenance for the place?" Jaaruki asked perplexed.

"Uhhhhh don't know. Magic, I guess?" Said Spyro as he then hopped on to the stash of treasure and rolled around on it. He then burrowed down into the mounds of gold and gems, swimming around in it gracefully before spitting the gold coins out of his mouth like a water fountain. "See what I did? I spent years training to get my body that flexible. Pretty cool huh?" He blunk waiting for Jaaruki to attempt the gold dive himself.

Jaaruki then proceeded to lay his back on the gold coins and gems, he however found himself grunting and groaning at the sharp edges pricking at him as he rolled around on them. "Sorry Spyro, I find them to be too...painful to attempt." The synthetic dragon stated with a tired look on his face as he rubbed his back and walked over to a clearing on the floor to lie down and rest on his stomach instead.

"Heh, say Jaaruki you mind if I help you to the sofa?" Spyro offered his assistance in a friendly manner as he came to Jaaruki's side and sat down next to the synth. "Very well if you wish, forgive me Spyro but I have been through a lot of troubles lately." He stated with a groan as he stood up and followed Spyro over to a red sofa where the purple dragon let Jaaruki lied down on his back on the sofa. "Good night Jaaruki." Spyro bidded before sleeping on the mound of gems next to Jaaruki.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured!

Chapter 2: Captured!

Deep in the inky abyss of space, far above the planet, the warship of the space pirates loom over the planet. On the outside it looks like a powerful vessel with impressive security and firepower of impressive magnitude. But a closer inspection of its hull and starboard side, one can tell that the vessel had taken a massive beating to its hull with explosions rupturing the ship from the inside damaging it greatly.

Inside the ship's halls and corridors full of high tech security cameras and guards looking like reptile brutes armed with various batons, laser rifles and cannons. As they patrol the halls, the other members of their crew were busy repairing the damages of the ship. "How can you failed to contain one measly Synth? You were supposed to keep him chained up, degraded, dismantled even!" The captain of the ship shouted angrily to his pirate crew as he walked among them inspecting the pirate's works.

"We couldn't have predicted him escaping that fast cap'n. He blew up the liquid nitrogen like fwoomp! Then bum rushed through the door like wham! And then… " as the pirate drone on trying to be dramatic in his retelling of Jaaruki's escape the pirate captain grew frustrated by his crew's incompetence. The hulking pirate captain with a furry orange hair tuft on his head then pulled a weapon up from his holster then aimed at his orc crew's face. The underling panicked upon seeing this as he went to his knees begging for mercy.

The beggins fell on deaf ears however as the captain fired his weapon, launching a laser boxing glove at his minion's face, sending the orc flying into the nearby pile of junks unconscious after an impact that might have damaged something. He then turned back to his right hand man, who was strangely enough, an anthro robot tiger shark with silver chrome armor color and a sinister grin on his face. "Track down the missing specimen and bring him back I want to make sure that he is safely stored for our usages and experiments." The captain barked to the shark.

"I'll do captain, and do not worry about further disruption, I'll make sure the other synth dragons onboard are… compliant to your every wishes." Said the tiger shark with a sinister tone before leaving the captain to attend to his business.

As the dawn comes at the first crow of a rooster and the droning "baaaaa" sounds of the sheeps in the fields, Jaaruki emitted a humming sound as he slowly come online from his slumber. His HUD booted up with his optics flickered for a moment before finally flashing online showing his sapphire blue elegant beauty to anyone that might be staring at him. As he groaned and let out a mechanical yawn, he felt something was on his back however, something that was equal to his own weight and it was tugging hard at his stomach and waists.

"Hmmm?" He grunted in surprised then turn his head around to see for himself what could possibly hugging him and much to his surprise it turned out to be Spyro. The purple dragon was sleeping on his back the whole night. "I got a secret admirer here. Good thing he's not a stalker." Said Jaaruki with a grumble.

He then moved his tail to gently tickled at Spyro's feet, the wiggling and waggling of the smooth bio-synthetic flesh made Spyro felt ticklish as he giggled and rolled around on his back. "Uhh… hahahahahahaha… no no! Stop! That's tickled!" He leaped up from Jaaruki's back letting the synth rolled aside for Spyro to land on his stash of gems.

"Oh morning Jaaruki, how was your sleep?" Spyro asked innocently as he yawned out. "Splendid. If it weren't for your… intrusion of my private space." Said Jaaruki as Spyro began to blush a bright red on his cheeks realizing that in his sleep, he might have experienced some forms of insomnias and cuddled up on Jaaruki. "R-really? I didn't remember I got THAT close to you." He denied innocently.

"Whatever, anyway… I need to find something, something to help get my ship back in working order." Said Jaaruki as he stood up and stretched himself out in front of Spyro.

"Okay, so what do you need?" Spyro asked.

"Well first I'm going to need some new extra fuel or energy sources to power up my ship, then I'll need some repairs with the Professor's help to get it flying again." He said in a gravely tone to Spyro as Jaaruki stood up on his hind legs stretching his body out and cracking some joints in the process.

Spyro got a moment to see how Jaaruki's body seems to be well toned and optimized for athletic and extreme flights that no other dragons would be capable of. "But I think I'm going to need to earn your favor first. Namely with the wedding plan for that… organic feline and lagomorph creature named Bianca." Said Jaaruki to Spyro, giving him some assurances of assistance for his friends.

"Really? You bet! Come on let's head back to Avalar then, the sooner we help them the sooner we'll get your ship back into shape." Said Spyro as took a running start and leap off the balcony of his tower and flew into the sky, Jaaruki instead pounced up from the balcony and extended his wings out and flapped them, generating a humming sound as he caught up to Spyro. "Alright, I suppose we use the same portal you chased me into from earlier?" He asked sarcastically, to which Spyro nodded to him as he dived down and head towards the portal into Avalar to lead the way.

Once the both of them were through the portals, they were now in Avalar where they saw the same place where Jaaruki and Spyro got into a fight from before was now the setting of Hunter and Bianca's wedding. The bride Bianca herself was decked out in a bright white wedding gown while Hunter himself was wearing a suits for the first time in his life. A fancy black tuxedo with two long coat tails on the back and a matching black pair of pants on him. The feline seemed nervous, shaking, sweating even as he stood in place bracing himself for the moment of truth when he and Bianca embrace one another as husband and wife. The guesses there were the familiar faces of Spyro's past adventures and some dragons from the Artisans like Nestor, Bubba and Altair.

As Spyro and Jaaruki landed down on the ground before the wedding ceremony, the two walked up catching the attention of both the dragons and Hunter there. "Hey Spyro, Jaaruki you're here, so you guys made up after the fight?" Hunter asked optimistically to Spyro as he nodded to the feline while Jaaruki was seen looking around scanning for threats.

"Yeah we did, and he's my roommate now for the time being until he gets his ship in order. But I hope he can stay longer." Said Spyro as Jaaruki groaned in annoyance and uncomfortable. He glanced up the sky again noticing that there were some shiny objects falling down from the sky. "What is it Jaaruki? Something's wrong?" Nestor asked as he traced his gaze along the direction of Jaaruki's eyes. "Oh no… it's them, they're coming!" Jaaruki gasped out as he fell back on his back crawling away in a sudden.

The pirates had space drop pods crashing down on the ground, splattering earth and kicked up dust once they landed, from inside, large brutish looking pirates looking like orcs bursted out with laser weapons in hands firing in crazed attacks at the wedding. "Whoa! Not radical dude! This is not what I planned for my wedding day!" Hunter flabbergasted as he panicked and picked up Bianca, sweeping her off her feet before running away from the pirates. "Hunter! Where are you running? Don't you think we should find a portal or something?" Bianca shouted out to him as she was being carried away leaving Spyro to spring into actions to protect the attending guests.

"Have no fear! Spyro is here!" He enthusiastically leaped into the air flying towards the pirates, breathing his fire at their faces. The pirate brutes covered in steel helmet and face masks were impervious to his flame attack however as they used their shields to swat him out of the sky, forcing Spyro to crash land on the ground. However they were soon pummeled by Jaaruki and tossed back into their pods, the synth dragon would then breath out a blast of his Napalm flame attack on the pod, and the brutes inside it. Seeing the black napalm attack from Jaaruki's mouth left Spyro's jaw hung open as he whistled in awe.

"Spyro help!" a high pitched feminine voice caught his attention as he turned his head over to the nearby footpath up a hill, he saw Elora the Fawn being chased by pack of large brutes as they brought nets and and cages to capture her. "Don't come any closer!" Elora shooed at them, trying to shrug them off but was finding herself cornered on the hilltop with no way down. Seeing this Spyro gasped out in shock as he then took flight gliding over to her. He dived bomb down at the pirates, ramming into one of them in the back, sending the grunt falling on his face before breathing fire into the next one. The young spunky purple dragon then pushed the next grunt falling off the edge rolling on the hillside before falling splat on the ground.

"Thanks for rescuing me Spyro." Elora went over to him and place a kiss on his forehead, Spyro being confused and flustered had his tongue hung out of his mouth and pant at her kiss. "That's nothing Elora, it's just what I do." Said Spyro with a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Elora. "Spyro you need to find Hunter and Bianca, I think they might have ran off to some other realms to hide. Let's hope the pirates won't find them." Elora stated cautiously to Spyro as he nodded his head to her before making a steadfast cocksure expression on his face. "Don't worry Elora, I'll find them and bring them back to the Artisans, it's the safest place for them by this point." Said Spyro as he then took off with Jaaruki following him closely.

The Adventure Begins

As the rumbling of the pirate attack in Avalar died down, Hunter and Bianca panted out in exhaustion as they slowed down from the marathon he just took. The cheetah himself was exhausted from the run as he let Bianca down on her bunny feet before bracing himself against a tree sighing out. His head looking up in the air before realizing something, he has only sprinted for a bare minute away from the wedding into a bushy area to hide, albeit one that was quite far away. "Wait what? We haven't been running that long?" Bianca exclaimed in surprise. "Hey I'm a cheetah not a jaguar, I can't run fast for long." Said Hunter exhaustively as he slowly slide down on his back.

"Calm down Hunter, I'm sure my magic can work out a solution for both of us." Said Bianca as she sighed out for a moment before taking out her spell book she kept with her all the time. The tan bunny flipped through the page and held up her wand. "Abracadabra give me insight on this trouble most fiendish protova." She waved her wand around, sprinkling magic dust from it before a telescope was magically materialized for her and Hunter to use. "There we go, now we're getting somewhere." Said Bianca with slightly lighten tone as she peered out of the bush with the telescope.

Her eyeball was seen projected on the glass, blinking for a moment before she moved around trying to see what was happening. All she saw was the sight of the pirates running around raiding the land of Avalar and abducting its populace. For a brief moment she saw Moneybag the Bear get thrown into a bear cage and was shipped out to one of the landing ships.

"Why are they doing all this?" Hunter frowned. "Besides the whole being Pirates anyway," he quickly added.

"I don't know, but we can't just sit around and do nothing," Bianca frowned.

As Bianca was looking around trying to pinpoint the exact location of Spyro, only for her to suddenly come across his purple face in a very up close and heavily zoomed in sight. "Yikes! Spyro, thank goodness its you. you scared me." Said Bianca as she sighed out and panted in a moment of brief fear. "Sorry Bianca, I was just looking for you and Hunter first just to be sure. Listen we need to get you guys back to the Artisans, it's the safest place right now I think." Said Spyro as he sat on all fours with Jaaruki standing behind him.

"Might be a bit risky but a chance worth trying seeing that the Pirates are everywhere at this point." Said the synth dragon. Spyro nodded to Jaaruki as he lowered his head under Bianca before lifting her up, causing her some moments of confusing discomforts as the bunny bride slide on his purple back.

"Come on Hunter, get on Jaaruki, we'll fly you guys back to my tower." Spyro ushered Hunter over to Jaaruki, the cheetah himself smiled nervously to the stoic synthetic dragon. The feline slowly climbed on Jaaruki's back as the synth dragon flapped his wings gently as he was hovering above the ground slowly before he finally took off flying at cruising speed, Spyro quickly leap up following him flying back to the Artisans.

[hr]

High up in the air, while Spyro and Jaaruki were returning to the Dragon's Artisans, the Pirates were now picking the two up on radars as one of their assault ships zoomed along trying to get a clear look at them. "Sir, it looks like that Synth dragon is in the air! He's at cruising speed with another one flying with him!" One of the pirate shouted to his commander, the tiger shark who went up to inspect their radar monitor.

He saw two blips of Spyro and Jaaruki flying side by side, one was leading the way and the other was following close behind. "Well now I know how to handle this situation. Prepare the tranquilizer darts, shoot them when they're in the clear." He instructed them, and the pirates nodded to him before hitting a large blue button on their control panel.

The nose of their wedge like assault ship opened up a compartment that revealed what appeared to be a large cup like muzzle of a launcher with a magazine of tranquilizer loaded and ready. The pirates flew lower and maintained their ground hogging altitude and tail Spyro's flight until he was now within their views.

They saw him flying over an open plains outside of the Artisans where the ship quickly picked up its speed and altitude and immediately jumped on Spyro and Jaaruki. The ship's weapon released a burst of needles flying at Jaaruki, causing him to flinch and grunted in surprise as the needles struck some of the lambs on the ground.

"Whoa! Like totally not radical dudes! They're shooting needles at us and I hate needles!" Hunter shouted out panicking on Jaaruki's back while another flew over his head, narrowly missing his head's fur and struck Spyro's butt. "Yelp! W-what just hit me!?" Spyro yelped out in pain before glancing back at his butt for a moment, blushing red and having his jaw hung open he saw a needle in his butt with the potion inside no doubt injected into him.

"Spyro! Land now! You'll break your own wings if you keep on flying like that!" Jaaruki commanded Spyro as he continued dodging the needles firing at him, "Ow… Oooohhh I...f-feel kinda… funny somehow… I c-can't think straight. Zzzzzzzz." Spyro would soon slowly lower his altitude before having his stomach grazing the grass, throwing Bianca flying ahead and slamming her face on the ground while he fell over unconscious, sleeping peacefully.

"Spyro! Spyro! Wake up! This is no time to fall asleep, don't worry I'll get you up with my magic book in no time." Bianca then quickly grab the magical spell book out of her pocket and flipped through the pages to find a relevant spell to the situation. The bunny sorceress held up her wand and began to wave it about making a figure of 8 in one hand while looking at the book in her left hand. "Abracadabra sun rises as your fedora, wake up now in my magic aura." She recite the spell and zapped Spyro with her wand only to find nothing happened after her magical ray zapped him, he remained sleeping soundly. "Huh I could have sworn that it would have worked." Bianca mused confusely.

"He was hit with a strong type of tranquilizer. He's not waking up for a few hours," Jaaruki said as he landed with Hunter.

"A few hours!? But we don't have a few… hours…" Bianca said dumbstruck as her ears fell droopy when she saw the massive assault ship of the pirates hovering over them. The party was hit with a cloud of green tranquilizer gas dropped from the ship's bombay door. They coughed and gagged as Bianca and Hunter soon fell to the gas's effect while Jaaruki fire back his breath attack at the bombay door, this forced the pirates to close the bombay door. The Assault craft then pelt the ground with more tranquilizer darts trying to hit Jaaruki. Alas for the poor marksmanship, Jaaruki slither away and took flight to avoid being captured.

"Blasted he's gone again! But no matter… the purple reptile looks expensive and that tight rump of his will make any customers pay extra to see. Collect the ones on the ground now." The robot tigershark grumbled to his pirates, dispatching them to collect the unconscious Spyro, Bianca and Hunter. The pirates came to the bunny and cheetah with a pair of large metal cylindrical bars, each for one of them. They grabbed their wrists and ankles and began to tie them to the tubes hanging them down while four of the pirates began to pick the tubes up and bring them onboard the ship.

[hr]

Slowly he regained consciousness, the purple dragon mumbled and groaned painfully as he felt his head spun and dazzle from the excessive tranquilizers injected into his body. "Wake up. WAKE UP!" Spyro heard the loudspeakers inside the chamber he was held in called to him. The purple dragon's eyes eventually dialected and saw that he was being held on a metal bed, his wrists and ankles as well as tail were cuffed and his body splayed out in an eagle spread pose.

"Where is the escaped synth dragon? Where is he? We know you are hiding him, tell us now and we may go easy on you." The pair of pirate interrogators asked Spyro demandingly as they sat ominously insider their observatory. "Uhhh… gee I wish I knew but I don't know anything at all. So can I entertain you to some statues in the Artisans?" Spyro asked, playing around with them to buy times and stall down their efforts.

"How dare you be a smarmy one with us!? It's time for you to say hi to my mother's little friend!" One of the pirate shouted out, losing his patience as he snapped and slammed a button on his control panel, this brought out a massive rolling pin with a feathery rug wrapped around it. The rolling pin spun around by Spyro's feet tickling him to laugh hysterically. "Hahahahahaha! N-no! Stop! Please! Stop! Thi-this is too e-embarrassing!" Spyro laughed out hysterically in reaction to the interrogation method. "Now then Purple One, tell us where is the rebellious Synth." The pirate asked again to Spyro.

"Uhhhh… by the diner between Scale and Fire streets of Dragon Shores?" Spyro remarked trying to confuse the pirates. This only further fuel the pirate's frustration at Spyro's reply as they began to dial up their interrogation methods, "Perhaps you would like to be on the receiving end of our premiere Truth Sucker." Said the second pirate as he pressed a button on his control panel. This opened up a section on the wall in the interrogation room revealing what was best described as a toilet plunger wielded by a large gloved cartoon hand.

The plunger plunged tightly into Spyro's face and begin to suckle his face in and out much to his confusion. The process repeat over and over again, while the pirates were busy at interrogating Spyro, they failed to notice something was off with the security camera within the air vents of the cell block. Within the vents, Jaaruki was crawling slowly through towards the supply shed.

The synth dragon slowly removed the vent grills allowing him to move inside, once he was inside, he leaned against the wall to listen in and found that the area was clear for the most part. He sighed out in relief feeling that for the time being he can access their network and spy on the pirates. "Hang in there Spyro, I'll break you out somehow." Jaaruki muttered.

His wrist panels on his right arm unfolded with a long snake like USB cable slithered out and hooked into a nearby access port on the wall with Jaaruki sat down on a crate. His mind slipped out of his physical body as he surfed the network of the ship and access the various systems onboard. He saw a camera system looking down at Spyro inside the interrogation chamber from before. However, the firewalls were anything but easy, so while he could see things, he couldn't control them...yet. With that in mind, he got to work, breaking through the walls.

While this was happening, the Pirates were quickly getting annoyed with Spyro's seeming defiance. "You're straining our patient and generosity Purple Lizard, perhaps your name means Purple Lizard in literal translation. Maybe you'd like a bit of a breather and see what's happening to your pals." One of the pirate interrogator stated and pressed a green button on the control panels. This controlled a large LCD screen to be pulled up in front of Spyro for him to see what was happening to his friends.

He first saw Bianca and Hunter being held in what appeared to be a glass cage with a stereotypical den for Hunter to hide inside and a burrow for a bunny like Bianca to hide in. The cage they were held in had a small Savannah like settings with a tree to shade over a pond, multiple bushes around the place for Hunter and Bianca.

"Hi Dallas Wanamaker here! Coming to you live from the Starship Poachers-R-Us with the latest specimens onboard! Ooooooh! There's a feisty little miss Bunny July there! Can I get a magic trick shot?" The green alien with two antenna protruding out of his foreheads commented with a fast and frankly obnoxious voice that made Spyro gasped in shock seeing Bianca being held prisoner.

Hunter's situation wasn't better than her, as he tried to look fearsome, he growled and snarled and occasionally hissed to keep the pirates in a state of panic to no avail. "Here comes the Kitty Kat Control device!" Dallas commented eccentrically as a yarn ball was tossed into the cage, this triggered Hunter to instinctively run after the yarn ball and rolled on the ground, tossing and playing with it in his paws like he was hypnotized by its presence alone. "Oooohooohooo! Looks like Mr. Scaredy Cat there is going to be busy in a while. We now go live to the alternate cages for the various exotic species they've captured!"

The live broadcast then showed Spyro footages of Elora being held inside a cage decorated with moss and rock reminiscing her home. Elora was apparently frighten inside the cage looking around jittering and paranoid for what could be in store for her.

When she spotted what appeared to be a camera recording her, she quickly jumped at its sight and held her skirt down to shield herself. "Hey! This is… not a peep show! You dork!" Elora screamed out in protest. "Whoa there! Looks like we found ourselves a fashion show and it's the Spring collection in the house!"

"No! Let them go now! You have no rights to do this to them!" Spyro growled out in disgust struggling harder to break free from his restraints. He yanked and bit at the metal as hard as possible and yet they refused to break and it left Spyro much more worn out than before.

"Oh that's not all purple lizard! We have a special event for tonight and it could be one of your friends here on the show." The pirate interrogators smugly declared to Spyro one of them could be heard cackling to Spyro.

As they said that, the screen showed several cages, with a roulette spinning, as if to choose which one they'd use for the 'main attraction'. Spyro could do nothing as he was forced to watch the arrow slow down little by little...before it stopped on Hunter and Bianca's cage. "Tough luck. Guess we'll be having fun with the cat and the bunny!" the pirates with him laughed.

Spyro gasped out seeing this not wanting his friends to be humiliated and worst yet, forced into servitude in humiliating and compromising ways he breathed his fire out of anger at the LCD screen. This only caused the pirate duo to groan in annoyance as their prized LCD screen was burned and damaged.

"Look what ya did ya big dummy! You ruined our 23rd LCD screen already! Now we have to buy a new one elsewhere. Stay put in there while we go order something for ya." The two pirates then hopped off their chairs and went out to find the nearest computer terminal to access it and presumably order their furniture.

In the process this left Spyro alone inside the interrogation chamber, but this was the opening Jaaruki need he just need to find a way to gain contact with Spyro inside the chamber. The synth dragon waited patiently as he hummed in thought, trying to map out his plan and methods to the best of his ability.

As he thought, he noticed the pirates making a log on into the ship's database using their passwords and username. Seeing this, Jaaruki grinned in cyberspace as he copied the password and username from the log in and begin to apply it to the system inside the interrogation chamber. He soon felt his voice was connected to the PA speaker inside the room as he then began to utter his voice to Spyro.

"Spyro, can you hear me?" He asked Spyro, his voice came off booming and somewhat grainy to Spyro and this caught him off guard. "Jaaruki? Is that you? Where are ye buddy? I can't see you in the observatory." Spyro said to Jaaruki in reply, he panned his head around for a bit to see for himself the possible places Jaaruki could be. "I'm somewhere safe. Don't worry I'm on the ship as well and I have a plan to break you out. I need you to listen to me carefully."

"Yeah yeah yeah! I'm all here for ye buddy. What do you have in mind?" Spyro asked eagerly to Jaaruki and waited for him to speak of the plan he had in mind. "I'm going to have you injected with the Nanites that runs in my veins so you'll be empowered and able to break out." Said Jaaruki in a nonchalant tone to Spyro.

"Say what? You're going to do what to me? How am I supposed to know that it's safe for me to be injected with stuff from your body?" Spyro protested and shook his head to Jaaruki's proxy eyes via the security cameras. "Don't worry about it Spyro, just trust me on this one Spyro. To put it short this thing will give you extra strength to break out." Said Jaaruki via the intercoms system within the interrogation chamber, Spyro would see that a syringe was extracting substance from one of the vial in the chamber, it had a thick grey texture with liquid metal chrome shine on it.

The syringe then hovered over Spyro's buttcheeks with the cartoon gloves hands then rubbed the alcohol and painkiller on Spyro's buttcheek to numb him, then they used a marker to paint an X in red on his buttcheeks before driving the syringe into the spot. It made Spyro cringed in pain as the needle injected its content into Spyro's body. He felt an odd glow of warmth in his body as the Nanites traveled through his veins. He rest his head on the metal bed that he was tied to and stick his tongue out, panting for short moment with his eyes half closed as if he were falling asleep.

As this was going on, the pirates were returning with their new TV Screen to mount on the wall of the interrogation room for Spyro to see what was going to happen to Hunter and Bianca. "And now the show that you didn't ask for but still going to watch!" The pirate announced proudly to Spyro as they began to broadcast to Spyro what was happening to Hunter and Bianca. Spyro saw that inside their confinement, the pirates were plumbing in pink clouds of chemical gas into the room causing Hunter and Bianca to forcefully inhale them, coughing and choking on it.

"No! What are you doing to them? Stop it they don't know anything! It's their wedding day today!" Spyro cried out in protest and struggled harder against the chains and binds on his wrists and ankles. He however soon saw that Hunter and Bianca were beginning to look daze and confuse, as they stood up slowly they turned towards one another and began to swoon at each other's face.

"Oh Hunter! Hold me! Hold me like you did before you turn into a brain eating zombie Were-Cheetah!" Bianca said in an overly dramatic tone to Hunter as he held her by the waists and sweep her off her feet. "Oh don't worry Bianca, I'm here for you now! Our wedding would still be perfect and your 276 brothers and sisters can still come to see it." Hunter replied with his own overly dramatic tone, making the scene incredibly steamy and raunchy for Spyro to see. "Oh Hunter, how romantic, but I don't have that many siblings. I still love you." Bianca replied to Hunter as the two began to smooch each other erratically.

"...okay...not quite what I was expecting…" Spyro sweat dropped. As he watched the show and cringed hard at its sight, he felt the bones of his ears rumbled like a phone call, then followed by repeated beeping sounds. He then heard the voice of Jaaruki chiming into his head as if the two had a telepathic link. "Spyro, can you hear me?" Jaaruki asked Spyro. At first he was a bit alarmed by this development as he shake his head sideways for a second before replying in whispers. The sound of his whisper was amplified into audible voices within their communication link. "Yes I can Jaaruki, reading you loud and clear. But hey how are you doing this? I mean… is this possible since I don't think I'm psychic." Said the purple dragon.

"Nah kiddo, it's not psionic mumbo jumbo. It's just simple science. The Nanites have established a nice little colony in your body, and the effects will kick in about a minute or two. You should see how your body changes in proportion soon. This is the Codec for communication Spyro, if you need to, just tap your ears and you'll be able to contact me on the horn for advice." Jaaruki explained to him while Spyro looked around the interrogation room noticing how his body began to subtly changed slowly. He noticed that his chest and abs began to develop muscle masses and firm pectoral built while his arms and thighs developed rolling muscles.

"Huh… hey something's happening to me… I feel… kinda funny." Spyro mused on the changes as he felt somewhat ticklish by the experiences. He felt an odd tingling sensation in his body building up with the feeling of his wrists and ankles becoming much more powerful than before. Soon enough he was able to break the bindings and ripped off the last one holding his tail down. "Security breach! Security breach! Purple specimen appears to have had a testosterone overload!" The pirates in the observatory screamed out on the radio to his fellow space outlaws.

"Time to return the favor!" Spyro then flew up at the observatory's window, smashing through the glass and began to run around the pirates, confusing them as they tried to hold him back. "Hey I got his tail!" One of the pirate shouted out as he grabbed Spyro's tail.

A moment of pyrrhic fortune for him as Spyro tossed and turned his tail throwing him about smashing against the wall and control panel, he then breathed his fire attack on the other, forcing him to run out of the door.

The flame's smoke activated the automated sprinkler system in the ship as Spyro began to run as fast as he can from the pirates. "Jaaruki, where are you? I need to break the others out but I can't just leave you." He called out to Jaaruki on the Codec as he began to glide inside the hallways of the ship glancing left and right at the sight of the massive vessel's holding cells. "I'm moving right now kid, I'll link up with you in the upper floor by the medical deck of the ship. Head up there and I'll get you a run down of what you can do with the Nanites but be quick about it." Said Jaaruki as Spyro nodded to him and glided as fast he could and batted his wings to accelerate his flight speed.

 **THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES**


End file.
